Fallen Heroes: The End of Fate
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Do you die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain? Mario faces his own dilemma, and comes to terms with who he really is. Will his fate lead him down a dark and sinister road, like so many before him? Only time will tell now...


It was a misunderstanding, a mistake beyond all reason. Somehow the mushroom kingdom had been flipped on it's pointy head in only 12 short hours. The princess had been captured again, but Bowser was nowhere in sight. In fact, he was just as confused as anybody else. So who was the culprit? Well, sometimes the answer is in plain sight.

One toad had decided to go to Mario's house to ask for assistance. It didn't matter which one, as all of the toads were meaningless characters, expendable pawns for the princess. Toad eased his way in the door, not wanting to interrupt on any foolish behaviour.

"Mario, where is Mario?" screamed toad, waking Luigi up from his deep nap. Luigi was the inferior brother, and often stayed home while his brother did all the important work. Luigi, as a result of this neglect, spent his time indulging in the finer things in life, like cheesecake and day time television. It was a true mystery why Mario was the more rotund of the two brothers. However, even this sentiment was not fully true as Luigi was looking more fat than usual, not that Toad minded ;).

"Whoa man, what is like going on little dude?" said Luigi slowly and generally unaware of his surroundings.

"Luigi, I just told you that the princess went missing and we need Mario! Were you even paying attention?" said Toad and as a matter of fact, Luigi DIDN'T hear what Toad was saying. Luigi was just out of his element, but that's OK, we all have bad days Luigi.

"Why does it have to be Mario anyways? I mean, Mario's always the one doing things around here, but when has anybody asked Luigi for help, huh? This social order is a disease on this entire kingdom and frankly I am sick of it!" said Luigi with contempt in his eyes and nowhere else on his body.

"If you're so worried about being inferior, then think about this: Why did I come to you first, when I could've asked anybody? What do you think of that, big boy?" said Toad with an unconvincing wink in his eyes **(A/N: hence why I didn't write the winking face this time.)**.

"I know how you try and butter me up, but it won't work this time! Regardless I don't even know where Mario is, but he was feeling pretty angsty today, even more than usual." said Luigi, returning his face in between the soft creamy layers of a cheesecake, the only being that gave Luigi any comfort (besides alcohol of course).

Luigi didn't make any more noises, Toad didn't even ask if Luigi was OK, but none of that mattered. Toad had found key evidence, and ran back to the castle to share the clues.

As Toad returned, he saw another Toad. He didn't really know which Toad it was, Toad could only recognize himself because he was in his own body. If he wasn't, not even he could tell the difference. This thought frightened Toad. Was his life meaningless? Why was he still alive, would anyone even care if he died? Toad decided to test this out theory of his, and jumped of the bridge and into the moat.

Unfortunately his theory proved correct and not even one Toad blinked an eye at his falling, although it didn't really mean that much because there was only Toad standing nearby anyways. Regardless, Toad struggled in the water, but his puny baby-like limbs could not hold him and he drowned in the moat, faced with a watery demise.

Soon after, another perfectly replaceable Toad approached the lone Toad on the bridge.

"Blind Toad, you gotta hear this! The princess has been captured... by Mario!" said the Toad to Blind Toad.

"What! No way! I've been standing on this bridge for hours waiting for some good news. I'll go tell the Royal Guard." said Blind Toad, running off clumsily to warn the Guard. Meanwhile, with his work done, the Toad looked over the moat and beheld the grim scene bellow him.

"Oh my god! That Toad was my best friend! He even served as best man during my wedding! Why, oh god why?" lamented the Toad.

Meanwhile, in Mario's castle, Mario was cooking up something fierce. Although, that's just what _we_ call him now, isn't it? Mario was over such a dishonourable name, it made his sound friendly and nice. But Mario was not in the mood for that kind of goody two-shoes kind of lifestyle. Now Mario went by one name and one name alone, Melanchario the Fallen Angel. It didn't matter if he wasn't an angel, he just felt like one. It didn't matter anyways since Melanchario the Fallen Angel had control over the one who could rule the entire kingdom.

Mario walked into the catacombs of his castle, the musky smell of death and dread made Melanchario the Fallen Angel feel extra in touch with the dead. Melanchario the Fallen Angel knew that it wasn't a phase at all, but revenge for the curse of his own birth. Melanchario the Fallen Angel was only 16, but for his life had always looked like a fat, middle-aged Italian man. Melanchario the Fallen Angel needed an image change, and fast. Thankfully he had all the ingredients to make himself a new and more serious persona for himself.

He dyed his hair a ghastly silver, and didn't forget to add a single red streak through his hair. He also grew it out a bit, styling it so that only one half of his face could be seen, just to show his mysterious nature. Next he put on new clothes for himself. Overalls and a plain red shirt were out of style for this bad ass, instead some baggy, torn-up jeans would do the trick with a tee shirt that had a picture of Gir from the cartoon Invader Zim on the front, just to show off his wacky and off beat sense of humour, far superior than any of the normies that lived in the Mushroom kingdom. However, that wasn't enough for him, not yet. He moved to his face next, inspecting every inch. Moustaches were out of style, but that didn't mean his face would have to go barren. He pierced his lips, ears, eyebrows, and even opened his mouth to show off his new tongue piercing. His lip stick of choice was a deep jet black, just to represent his soul and the darkness within himself. His eyeliner and mascara also possessed a dark black sheen to them, it was a look even a god like Melanchario the Fallen Angel could find impressive. His shoes needed to look impressive as well, not the cheap garbage he used to stomp on goombas all day long. Black Nikes made Melanchario the Fallen Angel happy, but not too happy as to break his new style. As for a finishing touch, he placed the only hat suited for such a fearsome gentleman such as himself on his head, a dark pinstripe fedora, adorned with a blood red "M" insignia, with a design that was far edgier than the previous "M" that sat upon his cap. Now Mealnchario the Fallen Angel was ready to do business.

He finally made it down to the large, rusty door in his catacombs. Melanchario the Fallen Angel only knew it as his "Fun Room", but what horrors lied within, only Melanchario the Fallen Angel and his unfortunate victims knew. The door creaked open, looking Melanchario the Fallen Angel look like a dwarf in comparison. This did not please the self proclaimed "Bringer of Darkness" very much, so Melanchario the Fallen Angel cut that stupid door down to size.. That'll show the door for being so big.

Upon walking inside he saw the princess, the only living creature besides Melanchario the Fallen Angel. Melanchario the Fallen Angel loomed over the princess, on her knees out of weakness.

"Mario... you look so different. What gives?" said Peach in a weak and somewhat raspy tone of voice.

"Nobody calls me that anymore, that name brings nothing but shame to me. My _real_ name is now Melanchario the Fallen Angel." Said Melanchario the Fallen Angel, Peach shuddered at the mere mention of such a superior name to her own.

"Oh? I see you shiver in fear, or perhaps... pleasure? Intriguing... nevertheless you need not call me that, for you are to weak to hold the responsibility on your weak tongue. We can remedy that, but for now you will call me 'Master'." said Melanchario the Fallen Angel. He neglected to give Peach any sort of attention until she would address him properly. He knew she was resistant, but Melanchario knew ways to deal with such hopeful spirits.

"Mario, you're a madman! Snap out of it right now!" said Peach, snapping at Mario.

Melanchario the Fallen Angel remained silent, ignoring the rebellious princess.

"Mario please! I thought I loved you... Don't you remember the good times. It was so much better then!" said Peach desperately.

Melanchario the Fallen Angel was no longer facing Peach at this point and began heading for the door.

"No matter how much you deny it, you will always be Mario the Plumber! You can't escape your destiny!" Peach continued hopelessly as Melanchario the Fallen Angel shut the door once more.

"It seems the princess will need some time to herself before she comes to her senses. For now she just desperately holds on the past just as a hopeless child holds on to her favourite toy. No matter, she will be brought down regardless, even if she must be forced into submission." said Melanchario the Fallen Angel with a sinister smile, eager for his plans to come into fruition. It was only a matter of time before Melanchario got what he wanted, and time was the only thing running short for him...

 _To be Continued..._


End file.
